Burnt to the Brown
by LadyStellaSkye
Summary: A sequel of sorts to Fire in the Home; a fluffy fic that teaches you not to leave toasters unattended. Warrick, Catherine and Lindsay learn to beat the heat with ice cream, Disney and dear Mrs. Webster.


Burnt to the Brown

Catherine heaved an exhausted sigh as she ran a hand through her hair. It was an all time high for Vegas and she was not enjoying being the human toaster strudel. She sealed the last evidence bag and immediately went for her vehicle and its miracle called AC.

"This is killer, huh?" Warrick asked the woman through her Denali's open window.

"I feel like a pop tart." She laughed in reply.

"I know what you mean." He chuckled. "Why don't you and Lindsay come to my place. I got this huge air conditioner and two giant tubs of chocolate chip cookie dough and french vanilla-"

"Our favorites." Catherine finished happily. "Sounds good, Rick."

"Cool, you can ride with me after work to pick up Lindsay from school, then we can pick out a movie." Said Warrick. "It's a date."

"Wait-what?" Catherine lifted her sunglasses as Warrick walked away confidently. "Hello? Warrick? I know you can hear me!"

"Hey Nick, what's goin' on, man?" Warrick asked the Texan.

"I heard you got a little date with Cath." Nick grinned.

"What? No, she Lindsay are just coming for ice cream and a movie, that's all." He clarified.

"Oh...so it's family night." Nick snickered.

"What are you, ten?" Warrick glared.

"Hey, you're the one being childish here. Just admit you like Catherine and I'll be off your back, man." He shrugged.

"Go ride a horse, cowboy." Warrick pushed Nick playfully.

"I love that song, Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy." Catherine said from the doorway to the office.

"You would." Nick stated, earning a playful punch on the arm.

"Come on Cath, you're riding with me, not Nicky here." Warrick waved to Nick as he left with the older woman.

"Oh, let me call Lindsay." He nodded. "Hey, how was your day? Good. Um...Warrick invited us to his place for ice cream and a movie, you wanna-okay. Okay, we'll pick you up in ten minutes."

"Great, let's go, I'm drivin'." He smiled.

"What? No deal! Your house, your ice cream, I drive!" Catherine protested, taking out her keys for emphasis.

"Oh yeah?" Warrick dared, his emerald eyes gleaming.

"Yeah." Cath's shiny oceanic eyes met his, sparks flying.

"Yeah!" Warrick grabbed Catherine's slim waist and swept her off the ground and began carrying her to his vehicle like a piece of wood.

"Warrick put me down!" Catherine shouted between laughs. "Warrick! I am not a piece of lumber!"

"Oh stop complaining and climb in shot gun."

"Hey mom! Hey Warrick!" The brunette greeted brightly.

"Hey honey, we're just going to get the movie now. Hop in the back." Catherine nodded.

"So, what do you think we should get?" Warrick asked the teen.

"I dunno...oh! Stepbrothers is supposed to be really funny!" Lindsay said, pointing to the DVD cover.

"Linds, that movie is rated R, for Really not on your mom's approval list." Warrick chuckled.

"Okay...what about Disaster Movie?" She took it as a yes when Warrick nodded. "Warrick, I can't reach it."

"Okay, hold on." Warrick couldn't reach it either though. "Man, why would they make shelves this high anyway?"

"Give me a boost." Warrick put his hands together and hoisted Lindsay up to reach the movie. "I got it!"

"Lindsay!" Catherine shouted, seeing her daughter lean too far.

"Mom?!"

"Warrick!"

"Cath!"

"Warrick!"

"Lindsay!"

"Timber." The cashier shouted, earning angry stares from them.

"What did you two think you were doing?" Catherine asked, rightfully distressed about seeing her daughter topple backwards off Warrick's shoulders. Warrick caught her but hit the movie rack behind him, knocking the entire wall down.

"Getting Disaster Movie?" Lindsay smiled innocently.

"Congratulations, you knocked down fifty movies instead." Cath frowned, putting her hands on her hips. "And you're going to clean up."

"What?" Lindsay whined.

"Oh come on Cath." Warrick said softly.

"Don't, Cath me, you're going to help." She smirked.

"What?" He asked like he did when he got taken off cases.

"Get to it, you two. Don't make me ground you both."

"Hello, Warrick." An elderly woman waved from her yard.

"Hello, Mrs. Webster, how are you?!" Warrick shouted.

"Yes, cows do go moo." She smiled. Warrick just sighed and let his shoulders drop. "Who's that with you?"

"Catherine Willow, and this is my daughter Lindsay!" Catherine shouted, putting her hands on Lindsay's shoulders and waving.

"Hello Mandarin, hello Tinsley." The elderly woman waved. Cath and Lindsay just stared. "Such pretty girls. Is she your wife?"

"N-No, Mrs. Webster, she's a friend!" Warrick shouted embarrassedly.

"She's a fender? That reminds me, I dented your car backing out this morning!" She said happily.

"Okay, so we have Disaster Movie, Quantum Solace, and...Oliver and Company? Who wanted this?" Warrick blinked. Lindsay pointed.

"What?! You loved it when you were little." Catherine blurted defensively.

"Alright, well, let's vote on which movie to watch first." Said Warrick.

"Disaster Movie?"

Lindsay.

"Quantum Solice?"

No one.

"Oliver and Company?"

Warrick and Catherine.

"What?" Lindsay burst. Warrick shrugged. "Kiss up."

By the time the sad part of the climax rolled around Catherine and Lindsay were both in tears and Catherine was clinging onto Warrick for the animated little kitten's life. He figured he should rent sad Disney movies more often, if it got Catherine Willows in his arms on his couch.

Wait...that didn't come out right. You know what I mean.

"Oh! He's okay mom!" Lindsay said through her sobs.

"Oh, baby." Catherine and Lindsay hugged each other as the little orange kitten mewed weakly on the screen.

"That was a good movie." Warrick chuckled to himself as he handed Catherine and Lindsay another box of kleenexes. "Ice cream?"

"Yes please." They both blubbered.

"So what should we watch next?" He asked from the kitchen, scooping out the ice cream and putting it in their bowls. He put two frozen waffles in the toaster for himself.

"Disaster Movie!" Lindsay piped.

"Disaster Movie!" Catherine agreed.

"Disaster Movie it is." Warrick chuckled.

Ring! Ring!

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hello Warwick!" Mrs. Webster said loudly.

"Hello, Mrs. Webster. My name is Warrick!" He corrected.

"Warwick, your kitchen is on fire!" She said happily.

"What?!" Warrick turned to see his toaster in flames. "Oh-"

"Warrick?" Catherine called.

"Cath! Get the fire extinguisher!" Warrick shouted.

"Oh my god, Warrick!" Cath grabbed the fire extinguisher and sprayed the flaming toaster. Once the flame was doused she sighed.

"So...who wants ice cream?"

"You nearly burnt down your house, Rick."

"That seems to be a talent of mine."

"Well you're certainly hot enough to."

"Mom, did Warrick catch on fire again?"

"No honey, just his toaster."


End file.
